


Breeding Ground: Fiery

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [82]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry has a threesome with a pair of fiery redheads in Mary Jane Watson and Barbara Gordon. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on February 7th, 2018.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Harry Potter, Barbara Gordon/Mary Jane Watson, Harry Potter/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Breeding Ground [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 9





	Breeding Ground: Fiery

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 7th, 2018.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Fiery(Barbara Gordon and Mary-Jane Watson)**

The meeting Mary-Jane Watson walks into is one she does not know what to expect. Through her work as a reporter, Mary-Jane uncovers a connection between the Kingpin and a couple of prominent mob bosses in Gotham City. It puts her into contact with the hacker Oracle.

“Ms. Watson?”

Mary-Jane finds herself face to face with an attractive redhead in glasses. A nice button up black blouse, blue jeans, and a red jacket covers her. Those elegant boots make Mary-Jane envy her and wish she has a pair.

“Are you.....are you....”

“Does the Pigeon fly south in a snow storm?”

“Only when the wind blows southwest.”

Both of them nod. The code really means absolutely nothing .And at the same time, it means a whole lot. It's just an attempt for them to verify the other's identity.

“Yes, I'm Oracle. You may come through here. We shouldn't be bothered.”

Mary-Jane answers with a nod and makes her way through the hallway. Oracle walks through with a door with a scan. It makes Mary-Jane feel like she's about ready to walk into a government building with all of the security around her. Oracle stops at the door and turns around.

“Oh, and since we're going to be acquainted, my name is Barbara.”

There's a sense that Mary-Jane ran into Barbara before in the past. She cannot help and come to this particular conclusion no matter how hard she struggles against it.

They make their way into the hallway towards a very advanced looking computer terminal. Mary-Jane whistles and takes a look around. It's most certainly far more advanced than anything they have at the Daily Bugle. Even when you discount the fact it took some doing to get Jameson to enter the twenty-first century. A threat to his bottom line by younger, hipper newspapers did the kick.

“Let me see what you have here.”

The flashdrive changes hands from Barbara into Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane waits as Barbara slides it into the disc drive. A second passes before Barbara opens us several files. Her grins sharpens when going over every single bit of the files.

“This is exactly what we've been looking for. I better call my boss because he'll be wanting to thank you for this in person. But, in the meantime....I should thank you.”

Mary-Jane almost opens her mouth to try and save that it was no big deal at all. It was just a reporter doing her a job. At least, that's what Mary-Jane intends to do before Barbara swoops in and kisses her on the lips. This causes the younger redhead to go into numb shock with her brain shutting down. The kiss feels pretty good and there's no way Mary-Jane's going to pull away, especially at a time like this.

The doors slide open and Barbara pulls away from Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane collapses on the edge of the desk. A smile shows Barbara's enjoyment about how flustered she's making Mary-Jane feel. She eyes the door with a hand on Mary-Jane's thigh.

“Speak of the devil.”

Mary-Jane spins around just in time to come face to face with the handsome man coming down the steps. Naturally, she recognizes him. The fact that Barbara, Oracle, works for him catches Mary-Jane completely off guard.

“We have it.”

Mary-Jane finally finds her ability to comprehend thought. And most certainly the ability to comprehend who she faces.

“You're Harry Potter.”

Harry crosses the room with a smile and takes a look at the documents for a brief second. The moment he finishes looking it over, he turns to address Mary-Jane.

“Yes, I am! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Watson.”

She gives him her hand for Harry to lean in and kiss her on the top of it. A fluttering sensation appears through Mary-Jane's body the second Harry pulls away from her. Mary-Jane finds herself quite smitten with the powerful young man.

“I have to say I'm a big fan of your work.”

“Oh, are you?”

Mary-Jane almost feels the desire to hit herself. That lack of confidence does no one any good. To his credit, other than raising an eyebrow, Harry takes it in stride.

“Yes, and I think when your contract is up with Jameson, I might have a job for you. There's always a position open for a woman of your talents.”

It takes a minute for Mary-Jane to pull her mind out of the gutter. She gives the handsome billionaire a smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

A smile passes over Barbara's face when she drops her jacket down on the chair. She stands behind Harry and wraps her arms around her. The redhaired computer hacker just smiles.

“Maybe you should thank for for all of the good work .After all, given the fact she risked her life and limb to get her hands on potential dangerous information, Mary-Jane deserves a reward.”

Mary-Jane opens her mouth to say she's just happy to help. However, in a flash, Barbara undoes Harry's pants and slowly fishes his cock out of said pants. Mary-Jane finds herself face to face with a pinnacle of manhood, unable to do anything other than stand there and stare.

It's so big and Mary-Jane cannot help and drool at the sight of it. Barbara's fingers clasp around it.

“She deserves a nice reward, doesn't she? A nice, big award.”

Mary-Jane kicks into autopilot mode and drops down to her knees before Harry. His massive cock sticks out and almost closes in on her lips. Mary-Jane cannot help and drool at the sight before her. The sight of this big cock in front of her only makes Mary-Jane reach out. She leans in and kisses the tip of it to cause it to jump against her mouth.

The sight of Mary-Jane's beautiful opening mouth and her waiting throat excites Harry. He gets a bit closer to her and grabs the back of her head. Her red-hair clasping against his hands gives him the proper motion. He slides against her lips and pushes cock-first down her perfectly warm and tight throat.

Harry grabs the back of her head.

“Oh, I knew you would be good. I've seen your work, and you're just as good as sucking cock as you are digging up dirt. You really know how to find them don't you, Babs.”

The greed in Barbara's eyes lightens up. She takes off her blouse and jeans to stand in nothing other than a pair of lacy red panties, her bra, and boots. The glasses and ponytail stay because it adds to the allure of her. Barbara decides to drop to her knees and help Mary-Jane out.

One redhead on her knees pleasuring Harry is good enough. Two of them is just a dream come true. Barbara slurps his balls and grabs them with a very tight squeeze. She holds and releases Harry with a burning pleasure just spreading over her. She takes the right ball and gives it attention. When she bathes Harry with saliva, she switches to the left ball and sucks on it just as deep and fast.

The two switch with Barbara bathing Harry's cock with her tongue and Mary-Jane doing the same to his balls. Harry's throbbing hard staff slips down Barbara's throat as the very familiar sensation of Barbara's throat going down onto him begins to unfold. Her blue eyes staring at him from behind those glasses makes this a very alluring encounter. Harry guides his cock down her throat and pushes deeper.

The finger pushes against the back of Barbara's head. He slams deep into Barbara and pulls out of her. Mary-Jane and Barbara switch off and then move in to tag team his cock with several licks and sucks.

“I'm getting close.”

Barbara decides to allow Mary-Jane to switch off. After all, this is her reward, therefore it's only appropriate she's the one to suck on Harry's cock when it slides down her throat. Her lips wrap and close around Harry. She presses as far as possible and hums deeply to feel the thrust going into her.

The rush spills Harry's seed into the back of Mary-Jane's waiting throat. He holds onto Mary-Jane's head and rams down her throat as far as possible. He coats her tonsils with his warm seed.

The taste of Harry's cum entering her mouth riles the lovely Ms. Watson up. She grabs onto his balls and squeezes them before coaxing every last drop of seed out of them and into her mouth.

Finally, the end comes with Mary-Jane's mouth leaving Harry's. Barbara dives in to kiss Mary-Jane. The two sultry redheads exchange a sloppy kiss with plenty of tongue. It makes Harry harden and get ready for more. Barbara undoes Mary-Jane's outfit.

Two sexy redheads, one wearing black lingerie, and the other wearing red lingerie stand before Harry. They pull off Harry's clothes the rest of the way and kiss him, leaving Harry completely naked. His cock throbs with Mary-Jane pulling on it. Barbara turns around and grabs a remote control.

A press of the button makes the floor side out and a small room with a kingsize bed in the middle to reveal itself.

“Nice one.”

Barbara smiles at Mary-Jane's statement.

“As many threesomes and more we have here, it's good to be prepared. Getting fucked on the desk all of the time, while exciting, is murder on your back. And I'd rather not end up in a wheelchair again.”

The three descend down the steps and onto the bed. Mary-Jane strips her bra off and climbs over to mount Harry's hard cock. It slides in between her legs.

“You don't mind, do you?”

Barbara smiles at Mary-Jane and waves off her comment.

“No problem, you're the guest. Beside, I get plenty of Harry time myself. At least three times a day worth of it. We'll make up for it later.”

The gift Barbara brings before Harry mounts his cock. Harry's eye-level with Mary-Jane's ample chest and it puts him in perfect position to grab onto it. The round orbs just come closer to Harry's face. Harry reaches in and cups them to cause Mary-Jane to drop down onto him. His balls hit her thighs hard.

Harry grabs Mary-Jane's chest and gives it a squeeze. She rocks up and down to stick Harry's big cock in between her juicy thighs. He leans in and plays with the breast. Mary-Jane grabs onto the back of his head when Harry motorboards her tits. His mouth blowing on them sends tingles down her spines.

“All for you...oh you don't know how long I've dreamed about this!”

Her statement just causes Barbara's smile to grow wider. She leans against the headboard and casually strokes herself. There isn't a woman alive who does not have thoughts about Harry Potter. This gorgeous redhead reporter driving her pussy down onto his cock and getting a well-earned reward is no exception to the world.

Harry keeps toying with Mary-Jane's body. Barbara's soft moans continue to catch Harry's attention. He drives deeper into Mary-Jane's hole.

She holds onto him and Harry gives her a smile.

“I can feel how horny you are. It's been a long time since you've got some.”

“Not since my friend Liz fucked me with a strap on about a week ago”

“Mmm ,kinky.”

The touch on Mary-Jane's body triggers something deep inside of her. She slides down Harry's cock and takes him inside of her. The warmth in her body causes her to crave him.

“Why don't you cum with me? Even a big strong successful man like you needs his release. And there's a nice, tight pussy for you to cum inside!”

The wet flesh smacks against Harry. The bed springs creak underneath her. The deeper Mary-Jane plunges down on Harry, the more his cock drives into her tight pussy. He cannot help but keep burying inside of her. The warmth of Mary-Jane's tight walls keep making Harry go inside of her.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck me!”

The thrusts deepen the further Harry drives inside of her. His balls size up and near their release. Mary-Jane closes down around him.

“You know you want to cum, big guy. I'm ready for you to cum. Why don't you use my nice, warm, pussy as your cum dump? Don't you like how tight it is?”

“Oh, it's so fucking tight! And I love it so much.”

“I'm sure you're going to love it even more when you cum inside if! When you cum right inside my tight, fucking, pussy1”

Each drop causes Harry to drive deeper into Mary-Jane. Barbara matches Mary-Jane's motions by riding a mounted dildo on the bed. Both redheads bouncing in tandem on one real cock and one fake cock causes Harry's balls to raise in tension. He plants deep into Mary-Jane.

The end comes with Harry flooding Mary-Jane with an excessive amount of his seed. He still spurts seed into her body when it flows out and starts dripping all over the bedsheets.

Barbara pulls away from her fake cock and decides to taste some of the combined juices spilling all over the bed. They offer a pretty divine taste although the hacker prefers the combination of Harry and Barbara together.

The end comes with Harry finishing off in Mary-Jane. His cock leaves her pussy and causes the redhead reporter to fall back on the bed.

Barbara moves over to take Harry's cock into her mouth and suck it. It's not too long before Harry rises up and parts Barbara's lips with his throbbing manhood.

His fingers push Barbara's ponytail off to the side. She descends down onto his cock for a little bit and then turns around.

Barbara zeroes in on Mary-Jane with a very seductive smile on her face.

“I don't want you to feel left out, honey.”

A smile passes over Mary-Jane's face. Barbara leans down and kisses Mary-Jane on the lips and then moves down her body. Each kiss touches a certain part of Mary-Jane's body. Moving from her lips, her breasts, her tight stomach, and finally another set of lips. Barbara tastes the trickle of cum flowing down Mary-Jane and onto the bed.

The sucking of Mary-Jane's pussy lips causes Barbara to dive deeper into her. The tasty pussy beneath her and the thrashing redhead lights her up. The hacker's hips sway to entice her man.

Harry takes the enticement and his cock lines up with Barbara's wet pussy lips. He shoves into her with ease. The action causes Barbara to moan and Mary-Jane to jump her hips up off of the bed

“Mmm, Babs, you're always the best.”

She tightens around Harry's massive pole. It buries deeper inside of her. This action just sparks Barbara into diving and munching on Mary-Jane's pussy. She goes all in to suck the cum out of Mary-Jane's overflowing pussy. And she gets a reward with Harry burying inside of her depths.

Harry plows her even harder at the first moderate orgasm clutching around him. He forces into Barbara and stretches her out. Balls keep smacking against Barbara's clit and causes her to keep jumping.

“Keep fucking her! It feels so good for her to moan in my pussy! So fucking good!”

Barbara clutches onto Mary-Jane's legs and then with another swift move, tongues her horny cunt. She keeps lapping up the overflow of juices and some juices overflow of their own.

A hand on Barbara's ponytail pulls her up and Harry drills into her. The overflow of her pussy allows Harry's big cock to stuff her full. Several short and quick thrusts open up the door for several long and slow ones. The thrusts causes Barbara to moan and thrash the deeper Harry plants himself into her.

They shift position with Barbara facing away from Harry on his lap. She bounces down onto his cock. Harry holds her nipples and squeezes them to send bursts of pleasure through her body. He touches Barbara over and over again. The more Harry touches her, the better Barbara feels. She gushes all over Harry's throbbing cock.

“Closer! You know you want this.”

A nibble on Barbara's neck sends her flying over the edge with unlimited pleasure. Harry touches her and causes the juices to flow the deeper Harry plows her.

All of the spots which need touching get touched. Barbara holds her hips down and shoves more of Harry inside of her tight pussy. She closes around Harry and releases him with a lustful moan. His balls slap Barbara's thighs and goes deeper inside with increasing and bubbling pleasure.”

“Yes! I want...I need this! Give it to me. Give it to me now!”

The dildo from earlier slides between Mary-Jane's legs and she gets herself off. Barbara's movements onto Harry's cock opens up a flood on her.

Harry, in the meantime, enjoys exploring every last inch of Barbara's body. He moves from her breasts, face, and lips, allowing Barbara to suck onto them. His hands come down Barbara's legs and gets the overflow of cum just pouring. Harry toys with her clit and gets the juices flowing more.

Slapping his balls against Barbara's tender clit makes Harry only bury into the depths of Barbara's smoldering pussy. He kisses her neck and sucks on it.

“Close.”

Barbara lets out her satisfaction in an endless moan. Harry toys with her and squeezes her nipples. The world-class Oracle buries herself on Harry's cock and makes her pussy just tighten around him. She squeezes and releases him with pleasure just cascading all over her.

“It's your turn now, baby.”

Harry squeezes Barbara's ample chest. Her body soaks with sweat. Barbara's glasses slide down her face and the ponytail comes out to allow for a very wild encounter to get even wider. The bouncing cracks Barbara's thighs down and makes a jolt fill both of their bodies.

A thrust forward spills Harry's seed into Barbara. Barbara descends and stretches to fill herself up with more of Harry's cock. The balls smack against Barbara and the discharge inside of her blows the mind of the sexy, sultry, redhead.

Harry feels the sweet release of Barbara pumping his cum deep inside of her scorching pussy. He keeps ramming hard and Barbara keeps receiving until both reach the end of their journey. The last few spurts brings an amazing release to Harry.

Before Harry lays two smoking-hot redhead babes, smiling with sanctification. The tantalizing hint they're ready for more at a moment's notice.

Harry's more than ready to give Mary-Jane and Barbara everything they need and more.  
 **End.**


End file.
